The invention refers to an advertising medium of the type that incorporates a magnet so that it can be affixed to a metal surface, but with the peculiarity that it has two or more sections that fold over on themselves, with one of the sections having the magnet and, at least those sections that are superimposed behind the magnet, a window that is complementary to it so that the unit as a whole can be affixed to the metal surface.
The purpose of the invention is to provide the advertising world with a unit of the type intended to be affixed, for example, to the outer surface of a refrigerator door, whose purpose is to act as a means of advertising and at the same time may be used as a means of holding up a page of notes.
In advertising, small laminar units or three-dimensional objects of any shape and form are well known, which include a magnet on their back face so they can be affixed to the front of a refrigerator door, so that the unit, whether flat or three-dimensional, is always formed by one single piece with the corresponding magnet and on the visible surface, in the case of being flat, with the respective advertising, while in the case of a three-dimensional figure, it may have the shape of the object that it seeks to advertise.
Evidently, this type of advertising medium allows very limited advertising to be offered, as it cannot contain messages, information or other features, with the advantages and uses and other eventualities that may result from it.
The advertising medium that is proposed, being of the type that is flat by nature and designed to be affixed to a metal surface by means of a magnet duly attached to the unit itself, is characterized by the fact that it has at least two sections that can be folded, one over the other, one of which makes up the cover or front and the other the back, so that the magnet will be located on the back face of the section that makes up the cover or front, while the section that makes up the back will have a window whose shape is complementary to that of the magnet, so that the unit can be affixed to a metal surface, such as a refrigerator door; all in such a way that both the cover or front and its back face, as well as both sides of the back, may be used for advertising material or for any other type of information.
In a preferred embodiment, the unit is made up of at least three sections, one of which will contain the magnet; and the remaining sections, folded up behind the magnet, will have their respective windows, and logically all of the windows will be aligned with each other when the different sections are folded together, to allow the magnet direct access to the surface where it is to be affixed through the opening formed by the windows.
The sections may be folded together in the manner of a flat spiral, where alternating sections are provided with windows, and their area will gradually be reduced so that once the unit as a whole is folded, only the cover or front will be seen, with the peculiarity that the first one has no window and the second has the magnet, all in such a way so that when folded in the manner of a spiral, the second-last section lacking a window makes up the cover or front of the advertising medium, and the last section, along with those that have windows, is positioned so that the magnet on the second section lines up with all these windows, allowing the magnet to be affixed to the respective metal surface.
This method of folding the sections, i.e., rolling them up in a spiral, will produce the final shape of a flat unit whose unfolding will be prevented, and will allow it to be affixed to the metal surface in question by adherence of the magnet, or to another type of appropriate surface if the magnet is replaced by a suitable adhesive element.
The sections may or may not be individually symmetrical, so that in the case where they are symmetrical, the makeup of the die cutting will be the same for each and every one of them, whereas if they are asymmetrical, they may be symmetrical by pairs.
In a variation on this embodiment, the sections may be folded up in zigzag fashion, which would allow an unlimited number of sections to be included, all gradually being reduced in area so that when folded only the cover or front would be seen, where the first one would make up the front or cover and would have the magnet on its back, while the remaining sections, which would be folded in accordion-like fashion, in other words, in the manner of a zigzag, would have their respective windows so that the magnet could go through all of them in order to be affixed to the corresponding surface.
This variation may be provided with a perforated line, on all of the sections, logically in a transverse sense, to allow the sections to be pulled off, the same as pages are separated from a calendar.
In all cases, whatever the number of sections that make up the unit, or whatever the way these sections are folded, there would be as many double sides that could contain information and/or advertising as the unit has sections.